


Nothing Compares.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Cabin Pressure One Shots [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Does dying for a second count as needing a tag?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all sounds the same, it always sounds the same. Stupid, little assurances that mean absolutely nothing, and have the worst rate of success ever recorded. But drowning men cling to life rafts even as they’re sinking, so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares.

Douglas is sober for Verity’s birth, one of his saving graces, as far as he sees it. Verity takes her first breath in Douglas’ arms, and Douglas is the first thing her tiny little eyes ever see. Douglas feels someone come to life in his hands. He holds something powerful in his arms, and it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, ever touched. Nothing compares to that. It is a moment he will never forget.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

* * *

Martin’s grip on Douglas’ arm is the weakest thing Douglas has ever felt, and he knows that says a lot since he’s the one who caught his daughter when she came into the world, and newborns don’t have all that much in the way of gripping strength.

“Martin, Martin,” Douglas isn’t at all sure of what he’s saying other than Martin’s name. It all sounds the same, it always sounds the same. Stupid, little assurances that mean absolutely nothing, and have the worst rate of success ever recorded. But drowning men cling to life rafts even as they’re sinking, so.

Douglas’ arms shake as he pushes down on the wound in Martin’s gut, tries not to think about the blood still gushing between his fingers as it soaks through Douglas’ jacket.

“…sorry…” Martin gasps, voice so very nearly inaudible.

“No, no.” but Douglas can feel Martin slipping away beneath his hands, he can _feel_ it. “No.” Martin’s head lolls to the side and his eyes slide shut, body stilling. “No. Carolyn. Where’s that ambulance? Arthur, I need you.”

“What can I do, Douglas?” Arthur asks, suddenly at Douglas’ side and looking as terrified as Douglas feels.

“I need you to put your hands here.” Douglas says, reaching out with one hand and grabbing Arthur’s hands and pushing them down over Douglas’ jacket where it is sat on Martin’s wound. “Push down, hard. Don’t let go.” Douglas says before he moves, setting Martin’s head back, and beginning CPR. It has been a very long time since he’s had to do this, and he only ever had to do it on practice dummies. Nothing compares to the real thing. Nothing compares to a man dying beneath your hands. Douglas’ entire body is shaking as he administers CPR, getting more frantic by the moment, but he will not give up. He will not. And all of a sudden, Martin’s chest rises beneath his hands on its own and Martin gasps in a breath, and Douglas sits back, his body trembling as he cries.

* * *

Douglas is sober for Martin’s death, it reveals itself to be Martin’s saving grace. Martin takes a last breath beneath Douglas’ hands. Martin takes a first breath beneath Douglas’ hands, too. Douglas feels someone die beneath his hands. He holds death in his hands and it is the most terrifying thing Douglas has ever seen, has ever touched. Nothing can compare. Douglas feels someone return to life beneath his hands. He holds life in his hands and it is the most sobering thing Douglas has ever seen, has ever touched. Nothing compares. It is a moment he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Martin got stabbed? I don't know. I honestly don't know. So, if anyone can come up with a plausible reason for what happened to Martin, I'm all ears (not really though, cos then I wouldn't be human, would I? But that would be brilliant!).


End file.
